Sibling rivalry
by tpcrisis
Summary: A story about Arcee, her younger Cybertronian sister "Flareup" and Jack. This is a merging of characters from the Transformers Prime and Transformers Wings universe. Rated MA for language, violence and graphic sexual content in chapter 4. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling rivalry**

A story about Arcee, her younger Cybertrronian sister "Flareup" and Jack. This is a merging of characters from the TFP and Wings universe. Please review. More chapters to come.

Suddenly a signal popped up on the monitor at the Autobot base indicating an incoming Autobot transmission. After the Decepticon double of Wheeljack infiltrated the base everyone expected another trick if another Autobot made their way to Earth. "Hellllllo anybody out there?" came a female voice over the intercom from the incoming ship. Arcee gasped as she stared at the monitor. "Scrap it's her" Arcee said, less than pleased. Bulkhead turned to Arcee, a smirk on his face, "who's the girlfriend?" Bulkhead joked. Miko, who was sitting nearby playing videogames, let out a laugh and gave a thumbs up to Bulkhead. "She's my obnoxious younger sister, Flareup" replied Arcee, annoyed. Miko gasped and jumped off the couch. "Wow another girl Autobot? Is she awesome like you Arcee, does she has blasters, can she turn into a motorcycle too?" asked Miko. "Arcee frowned at the thought of Flareup and Miko meeting one another as her cybertronian sister was a lot like Miko: young, obnoxious, reckless and hooked on adrenaline. Jack Darby, who was sitting next to Miko playing videogames, scratched the back of his head and smiled a big goofy grin at the thought of another towering female Autobot. Arcee noticed Jack's expression and knew what he was thinking. "Jack wipe that stupid fucking grin off your face" barked Arcee. Raff was oblivious, sitting in front of his laptop doing armpit farts via video chat to a friend over the internet. Optimus Prime finally spoke up. "We must welcome our comrade and meet her before she lands so the Decepticons won't have another chance to send in a spy". Arcee walked up to the console, pushed Ratchet aside and held down a big red button. "Hi there little sister, long time no see" Arcee said with no emotion. Suddenly a screech came over the intercom "OH…MY…PRIMUS IS THAT YOU AAARRRRCEEEEE?!" yelled the female voice in response. Ratchet looked over at Arcee, who was clearly embarrassed. "Scrap" said Arcee lifting her finger off the transmitter button and placing her hand over her face, "another child to bring into the fold" she added under her breath. Arcee pressed the button again, "Yes it's me sis, great to hear your voice again" said Arcee. "Give us your expected landing coordinates and we'll meet you."

A few minutes later a ground bridge opened in a remote location in Oregon. As usual Ratchet stayed behind, along with the humans, while Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead created a perimeter around where the ship was coming down. While concerned with her younger, less experienced sister Arcee was glad in her Spark that she had made it to Earth to join in the fight. Once the ship landed a side door flew open with a loud CLANK. Flareup, always one for the dramatic jumped out and ran towards Arcee. "ARCEE!" yelled Flareup running towards her, bouncing through the air and grabbing Arcee in a bear hug. Physically Flareup was very similar to Arcee. She was a foot or two shorter than her older sister with a youthful face and slightly different armor placement than Arcee. She was also red, orange and grey in stark contrast to Arcee. From a distance they would have looked identical, save for the obvious difference in color. "Hello sis it's been a long time" smiled Arcee as Flareup held her in a long hug. "ARCEE IM SO HAPPY TO FIND YOU!" yelled Flareup, ignoring the other autobots who were walking up to the sisters. Arcee let go of Flareup and turned to her teammates. "This is my younger sister, Flareup" she said to her fellow autobots. Bulkhead peered down at Flareup "Hi I'm Bulkhead" he said smiling. Bumblebee stepped forward and beeped out a greeting, which Flareup understood. "Nice to meet you both" replied Flareup, holding her gaze at Bumblebee. The scout, ever the innocent young warrior in training, "blushed" and chirped a nervous laugh. Arcee turned towards Optimus Prime. "Flareup, this is…" Arcee started to say but was cut off by her sister. "OH…MY..PRIMUS…OPTIMUS PRIME?!" she screeched jumping up and down. Flareup grabbed Prime's right hand and yanked it up and down in an exaggerated handshake with both her hands. "It's so AWESOME to finally meet a Prime!" beamed Flareup, still yanking Prime's hand. Arcee frowned at her sister's lack of proper decorum in front of her great leader but she held her place. Prime looked down at the young female Autobot and smiled, "welcome young warrior to our small but strong family" said Optimus, removing his hand from Flareup's grip. "Ratchet we need a ground bridge" said Optimus though his communicator. Seconds later the autobots re-emerged through the portal back in Jasper, NV along with a new teammate in tow.

As the Autobot stepped through the ground bridge Miko, Raff, Jack and Ratchet noticed a red female Autobot similar in appearance to Arcee step through and into the missile silo. "Wow" said Flareup looking around. As she walked into the base she noticed an old Autobot with red and white highlights standing at the ground bridge controls scoffing at her. This didn't bother her one bit. "Hi I'm Flareup" grinned the female warrior sticking her hand out towards Ratchet. He just looked at her. "Does this mean another human is going to move in with us?" replied Ratchet, ignoring Flareup's outstretched hand. Flareup shrugged and turned to Arcee, puzzled. "We take in the life forms that inhabit this planet?" Asked Flareup. Prime spoke up to answer her question. "Flareup we Autobots are guardians on this planet and we must protect humankind from the Decepticons." The red Autobot female just blinked. "Furthermore while on this planet you would do good to follow my lead" added Prime. "Of course" replied Flareup smiling up at the towering Autobot leader. Arcee walked over to where Raff, Miko and Jack were standing, staring in wonder at the new recruit. "Sis these are our human friends, our partners, our family" said Arcee, mentioning towards the three humans. Miko immediately jumped down and ran towards Flareup. "Hi I'm Miko, are you a fire truck? Do you have blasters? Do you have a boyfriend on Cybertron? Do you like heavy metal?" Flareup was caught off guard and took a step back, surprised. "Is this a human?" she asked, nobody in particular. "Yes Flareup these are humans, they are fragile so please watch your step" replied Prime. Flareup smiled and kneeled down. "How CUTE!" she said as Miko ran up to her. "Hi here Miko I'm Flareup, but you can call me 'flare' and yes I have blasters" she said with a wink. Miko spun around to face Bulkhead, "you have competition Bulk" said Miko pumping her fist in the air. Arcee rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Miko and Bulk are partners" said Arcee to her sister. Flareup just smiled and gave thumbs up to Bulkhead, who just stood there astonished. Jack then stood up and climbed down to the silo floor and walked towards Miko and Flareup. "Hello Flareup I'm Jack" said the nervous teenager. Flareup smiled and walked over to Jack. "Hi Jack nice to meet another human, who is your Autobot partner?" she asked. Jack mentioned over his shoulder at Arcee who was standing with her hands on her hips looking at her sister. "No you can't have him Sis" said Arcee, never one to develop a since of humor. Flareup, face turned mischievous at the sight of a young human male paired up with her sister. "Is that so?" said Flareup, "a little possessive are we?" she teased as she kneeled down and patted Jack on the head. Raff walked over to the railing where the kids relaxed. "Hi Flareup I'm Raff" he said. Flareup bounced over to Raff giggling the whole way. "OH..MY..PRIMUS YOU ARE SOOOOO CUTE!" she yelled as she scooped up Raff and held him like an infant in her arms. "Humans are AWESOME!" she said swinging Raff around. Everyone on team Prime was beside themselves at this sight. Bumblebee ran over and began pleading with Flareup to show more care when handing humans, especially his human. The female Autobot looked over at the young scout and stuck her tongue out. "Oh another possessive Autobot" she said laughing. Suddenly the mood shifted when Optimus Prime spoke up again. "Flareup" said Prime in a stern voice. "We are titans on this planet and humans are to be treated with care and as equals". Prime had a way of directing attention to himself as he spoke. "In addition you will need an alternate mode when outside of this base as most humans are not aware of us" Prime said. Flareup turned and looked at her sister. "Arcee I want YOUR alt form" she said with a smile. Arcee sighed and transformed into her sleek motorcycle form. "Neato!" said Flareup, quickly scanning Arcee's vehicle form and transforming herself into an identical motorcycle with red and grey accents. Jacks eyes grew wide. "Wow" said the teenager. "Sierra will freak when she sees me on two different motorcycles" he said without thinking. Arcee was in her alt form but was clearly annoyed at the whole situation. She aimed her headlights towards jack and flashed her high beams into his eyes, temporally blinding him. "Don't even think about it slick" said Arcee to her partner. Flareup, on the other hand, laughed at the whole situation and gunned her engine. "Hey Jack wanna ride this red hot bot?" she purred over at Jack who was now blushing at the fact that these two female Autobot warriors were "fighting" over him. Arcee transformed back into her robot form and did something unexpected. Much to the shock of everyone in the room Arcee walked over and kicked Flareup down to the floor, still in her alt form. "Arcee!" yelled Optimus Prime but Arcee ignored her leader and clenched her fists while glaring down at the floor where Flareup was still in her alt form. "You bitch, keep your hands off Jack" roared Arcee, now fuming with anger. Flareup transformed into a sitting position and looked up at her older sister with Energon welling up in her eyes. "I….I'm sorry Arcee" mumbled Flareup, clearly emotionally hurt by her sisters aggressiveness towards her. Standing up from her sitting position Flareup walked up and got in Arcee's face. "I was just trying to be nice, maybe you should watch and learn something!" yelled Flareup in a cold tone. Jack stood dumbfounded at what was unfolding in front of him. "Could they really be fighting over…me?" he thought to himself. On the other hand he hated seeing Arcee like this: angry, jealous, letting her "dark side" get the best of her. Jack decided to speak up. "Arcee please stop!" yelled Jack up towards his guardian. Arcee looked down at her human partner and then back up at her younger sister. "This is bullshit" said Arcee and with that she pushed Flareup out of her way and walked down the long hallway to her quarters. The rest of the Autobots and their human friends looked at each other, not sure what to make of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee walked into her quarters and slammed the door behind her, enraged. Her thoughts shifted back to Cliffjumper and the happy moments they had before she lost him. "Why?" she thought to herself, letting her guilt and pain over her lost partners come to the surface. "Everyone close to me gets pulled away somehow" she said aloud. She was now leaning against a wall gritting her teeth at the thought of Flareup winning over Jack, a human that was closer to her than Cliffjumper or Tailgate had been. "I swear to Primus that I will murder that bitch if she touches him". Her anger at her sister was real and she didn't mind it either. She had become used to feeling anger and pain after she lost her last partner. Jack was different. He was young, needed protecting and could read her like nobody else could. She felt differently for her human partner than Bulkhead or Bee felt about theirs, she was certain about that.

Flareup cried, holding on to a metal pipe that ran along the silo wall. The situation that unfolded seconds before upset her. She and Arcee grew up together on Cybertron and were close in their earlier years but as the cycles wore on the two bots changed. Arcee was more serious, older, more jaded by the war and, of course, the loss of her partners. Flareup had never known loss like Arcee had. She wiped her eyes and looked over at the other Autobots as Bulkhead walked up to her and tried to smile. "Don't let it bother you" he said. "Sometimes me and Jacky get into physical fights" said bulkhead and to his shock Flareup exploded. "You don't hit humans do you?!" she yelled, not knowing that Bulkhead was referring to Wheeljack. "N….no no I'm sorry I'm not talking about Jack" Bulkhead stammered. "I have an Autobot buddy named Wheeljack, we go way back" said Bulkhead banging his fists together. Flareup laughed and slapped Bulkhead across his chest. Everyone in the room was, once again, amazed on the sudden change in mood and Bulkhead just smiled. "Maybe you should go talk to Arcee, patch things up" he said. Flareup just shook her head. "I'll let her blow off steam" she said. She looked over to where Jack was standing, a neutral expression on his face. "Hey Jack feel like a drive?" she asked without flirting this time. "I need someone to show me your world" she said smiling. Jack didn't know what to do, he wanted to be helpful but he was afraid of what Arcee would think if he went out with Flareup after their fight. "Thank you but I'm going to pass" said Jack. Flareup frowned and looked around the room with her hands on her hips. "Well?" she said looking at the other Cybertronians standing in front of her. "I'll go!" yelled Miko to Flareup, running up to her. Bulkhead's eyes grew wide, like he had just seen a scraplet. "NO" said Bulkhead reaching down and blocking the young Asian girl. "Bulk you're so mean!" said Miko, punching Bulkhead in the foot. Flareup turned to Ratchet who had his back to her fiddling with a console and slapped him on the back. "How about it then old man?!" she said to the medic. "Wanna show this girl a good time?" Ratchet turned to her. "Paaleeeeese" he said frowning. "I'm not a baby sitter or a tour guide" he said, annoyed. Flareup just laughed and turned around to look at the other Autobots. Optimus Prime was lost in thought and everyone else was just wondering around doing their own thing. Miko and returned to playing video games by herself and Raff was on his laptop. She continued to look around and noticed Jack walking down the hallway towards Arcee's quarters. Flareup had her suspicions about Jack and Arcee but she just shook off the thought. "Nah couldn't be" she thought to herself.

Someone knocked on her door and snapped Arcee out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and flung it open, still angry. Jack stood on the other side looking up at her. "Arcee are you ok" asked Jack, trying to smile up at her with a fake smile. Arcee looked at him and saw concern but something else as well. She saw fear, maybe fear of her. "Come in Jack" she said. Jack walked in and looked behind him to make sure nobody was ease dropping. "Jack I'm so sorry you met another one of my demons today" said Arcee holding her hand over her face, ashamed. Jack walked up and placed his hand on her leg. "Arcee I forgive you" is all he said. For many awkward moments Jack stood with his hand on Arcee's leg hoping she would climb out of her dark pit she often found herself in. Jack thought back to when Arcee had drove him home for the first time. "What could you possibly know about loss?" rang through his head and he felt a tiny amount of pain that he imagined was only the tip of a very large iceberg that Arcee had to live with. He never knew Tailgate or Cliffjumper but he tried, however futile, to feel some amount of her loss. Ever since he met her Jack tried to understand Arcee but unbeknownst to him her former partners were much more than just partners to Arcee. Much more than friends. "Jack I care about you" said Arcee finally looking down at her human partner. She laid a hand on top of Jack's head, playing with his hair. She rarely did this and Jack just took it as a sign of innocent affection. He smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Arcee I care about you too and nothing or nobody will come between that" he said smiling up at his guardian that towered over him. "Jack…" began Arcee. "I don't want to lose you to my sister" said Arcee looking away from Jack. "She is a lot younger than me and probably has more in common with you" she added. Arcee suddenly changed the subject. "Do you ever get lonely Jack?" asked Arcee, not meeting Jacks gaze. Jack was very nervous now as he had enough sense, even at his age, to know where the conversation was headed. "Was it even possible?" he thought to himself, entertaining the thought of being more than simple friends with an 18 foot tall alien warrior woman. Jack started to blush and Arcee picked up on this, not by sight but by touch alone. Her hand was still playing with his hair and she was able to read jacks vitals, among other things, just by touch alone. Jack swallowed hard as he organized his response. "Yeah sometimes Arcee" he said. "Sometimes I think of Sierra". Arcee pursued the matter further. "In what way?" she asked, now smiling down at her human partner. "Well, she is pretty and I like her" said Jack. "Does Flareup remind you of Sierra?" asked Arcee, picking up a change in Jack's pulse. Jack was afraid to answer. In the 5 minutes he had known Flareup it was clear she was closer to a teenage girl than Arcee was. Her joyful smile, her energy, her positive attitude…And she was red. "Arcee I just met your sister, I don't know" he lied and, somewhere in Arcee's spark, she knew he was lying. The small spike in blood pressure, rise in pulse and his change in breathing gave him away that no human woman could have picked up on so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Flareup walked up to the yellow scout Bumblebee and put her hands on her hips. "Okay stud how about it, I need a tour" she said as Bee looked at her. Bumblebee, always one to please, beeped back in response. "Sure thing Flareup" he said and then glanced back to where Raff was sitting. The human was busy on his laptop and didn't notice Bumblebee looking at him. "Hey Raff wanna join me and Flareup for a drive?" beeped the scout to his human partner. "It's ok Bee I have homework to finish up" he replied back. Flareup threw her arms up in the air. "All right success!" she said as she walked over to Ratchet, still fiddling with the console. Ratchet glanced over his shoulder as she approached. "You don't need a ground bridge for a tour, help yourself" he said gesturing towards the physical tunnel that lead to the outside of the base. "Jasper is BORING!" yelled Miko to the old medic. "Send them somewhere where they can scrap some Cons!" Miko's energy was beginning to rub off on Flareup with predictable results. "Yeah Ratchet how about some excitement?" said Flareup, making a fist. Ratchet was protesting and going on about Energon reserves when Optimus Prime suddenly walked up and stood behind Bumblebee and Flareup. "We Autobots do not hunt down Deceptions on purpose, unless it's absolutely necessary" said Prime. The Autobot leader was starting to have real doubts about sending the new recruit out without proper training as the resemblance between Flareup and Miko was undeniable. Even though Miko was family to the Autobots she was a handful, and a bag of Energon chips on top of that. Prime frowned at the thought of an immature, reckless, adrenaline seeking hot shot that thought of herself as a seasoned Autobot warrior and not as someone in need of tutoring. "Bumblebee I am putting you in charge of Flareup for the time being, do not engage the Decepticons without additional backup" commanded Prime. Bumblebee beeped back that he understood and turned to Flareup. "You ready to head out?" Bee asked Flareup. "Let's go stud" she said as she transformed and sped out without waiting for Bumblebee. The scout shot a quick nervous glance over to Bulkhead that was standing next to Miko, making sure the young Asian girl didn't run out after Bee and Flareup. "Have fun on your date!" joked Bulkhead. Bumblebee made an obscene jester to Bulk, which laughed and looked down to where Miko should have been. His eyes grew wide…Nothing. "Scrap…Miko?!" yelled Bulkhead, looking around frantically. Bulkhead heard laughter coming from the couch where Miko was laying flat, trying to hide from Bulkhead and make him think she had snuck out. Miko continued to laugh and point at Bulkhead. Ratchet glanced over from his console and shook his head. "Humans" he said "glad I don't have one to worry about" said the old medic. Bumblebee was also laughing but suddenly remembered that Flareup had left without him. He quickly transformed and sped out of the base, trying to catch up with a red motorcycle that was leaving him in the rust colored dust of Jasper NV.

Arcee continued to play with Jack's hair, lost in thought. She considered that she would have to someday face the fact that Jack would be involved in a serious relationship that didn't include her. She knew now that he was lying to her but it didn't come as a surprise somehow. Flareup was sexy, no questioning that. She also had a more feminine figure than Arcee, not that Arcee could be mistaken for anything less than a female. "Jack do you think I'm sexy?" asked Arcee. Jack was horrified at the question and froze up; never had a woman, human or alien, asked him a question like this. Jack couldn't respond to her question but instead broke away from her hand that was running through his hair. "I….um…I th…" Jack stammered, red in the face. Arcee smiled and just laughed. "Oh Jack I know how to push all your buttons" she said. He almost lost his footing stepping back from her, lost in a 'fight-or-flight' state of mind.

Every so often he found himself slightly scared of Arcee, he trusted her completely but she could be unpredictable and violent at times. Jack wondered what Arcee would do if he ever found a girlfriend, human or otherwise. Sometimes late at night he would let his mind wonder and would entertain dark thoughts of Arcee going mad and ripping his limbs off his body and stomping him flat. These dark fantasies would always end with Jack snapping back to reality and laughing off the concept of Arcee ever doing him any harm. She did get irritated with him from time to time but she never got violent, never put her hands on him in an aggressive way. He sighed to himself, almost wishing that he was back to his normal boring life before he met the Autobots…Almost.

"Honey?" asked Arcee, cocking her head to the side. She never called him anything other than "Jack" in front of others but, in private, things were different between the two. "You daydreaming?" she asked, smiling down at her human partner. She knew what was going through his mind and it excited her. She knew Jack didn't have experience in these matters and she hoped in her spark that she could wiggle her way into Jack's heart before anyone else did, especially her sister. She knew Flareup would be a bad influence on Jack, even worse than Sierra. Flareup couldn't protect him, she wasn't strong like Arcee was, she didn't know him like Arcee did. "Me? Umm I was just thinking" said Jack, saying anything to break the silence. She decided to drop the matter for the time being as Jack was clearly uncomfortable and she didn't want to scare him away. "It's getting late Jack, want me to take you home?" asked Arcee. Jack looked up at his guardian, feeling very vulnerable. "Yeah sure Arcee, I don't want mom to worry" he said as he smiled up at her and turned towards the door to leave her quarters. Arcee smiled back at him, wondering to herself if she had gone too far with him or with Flareup. "I guess I should apologize to my sister before we leave" said Arcee as she closed the door behind them.

Jack and Arcee walked back into the hallway and into the main control room where Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus prime where standing. Optimus Prime noticed the two and turned to speak to them. "Arcee, Bumblebee has taken Flareup for a tour of the nearby area" said Prime. Arcee nodded and after a long pause Prime spoke again. "Arcee, we need to talk concerning you and your sister" said Prime, almost frowning. Arcee looked away from Prime, ashamed at her earlier actions. "Can it wait Optimus? Jack needs a ride home" she asked. "Very well, proceed" said Prime. Arcee transformed and waited for Jack to climb on and put his helmet on. And with that the two were riding into the evening sun, Arcee relieved that she avoided an unpleasant conversation with her leader. "Jack would you like to hang out and look at the stars with me?" she asked as they raced through the desert. "I would love to Arcee but…" Jack began but was interrupted by Arcee. "Call your mom and ask her if it's ok then" said Arcee. Jack loved it when she was assertive. He used Arcee's intercom system to call his mother. After a few rings June Darby answered. "Hi mom, it's me. I'm going to stay with the Autobots tonight if that's ok with you? Ok will do….love you too". Jack hung up and looked down at Arcee. He could feel her mirrors focus on him and he felt his pulse increase. Arcee noticed too, being in direct contact with Jack. "Let's find someplace quiet where we can relax" she said to Jack. He just nodded and enjoyed being out with the Autobot he felt closest with.


	4. Chapter 4

Flareup and Bumbeebee sped through the desert and towards the town of Jasper. "We shouldn't spend too much time out here" said Bumbebee to Flareup. She didn't respond but kept driving next to the scout. "Flareup?" inquired Bumbeebee to his female companion. She was lost in thought and snapped back into the present. "Oh sorry was lost in the desert" she joked. "Bee do you…um can I call you Bee?" she asked. Bumblebee chirped a laugh. "Sure Flareup, I don't mind" he said. Out of all the Autobots Bumblebee was the most agreeable, innocent and dedicated bot you would ever meet under Optimus Prime's command. He made fast friends. "Bee you've been around my sister longer than I have, I think. Has she ever talked about me?" asked Flareup. Bumblebee paused a moment, not wanting to say anything that would backfire or damage his friendship with Arcee. "I've never heard her mention you Flareup but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about you". There was a long pause between the two Autobots as they continued to drive through the desert.

Bumblebee broke the silence. "Arcee keeps to herself most of the time and doesn't talk much, other than to Jack" he said to Flareup. She took several moments to take this in and wondered if Jack provided something special to her sister that nobody else could. "What do you know about the human Jack?" she asked. Bumblebee was uncomfortable and didn't want to continue with this conversation. He had a feeling that Jack and Arcee were close, closer than Bumblebee was with Raff or Bulkhead was with Miko. He couldn't put his finger but it exactly but for the past few months he had noticed that Arcee would be overly distracted with Jack. What first seemed like an overly protective guardian role turn into infatuation. "Jack is one of us, in spirit if not in body" he said. "Ah ha" said Flareup. "Where does he live and work?" she pushed. Arcee would be furious if she found her sister hanging out at Jack's house or at KO burger, no was doubt about that. Bumblebee didn't want to get involved anymore than he already was so he lied. "I don't know Flareup, I never go to his house". Flareup wasn't buying it. "Don't give that shit Bee I know you and everyone else has data on where the humans live and work." Bee was backed into a corner. "Primus damnit" he swore. "Fine I'll show you but if anyone asks they just happened to be on the tour".

Arcee and Jack came to a ledge overlooking the town of Jasper. The sun had just set and the stars were already bright and clear. One of the good things about Jasper is cloudy weather was rare, great for night riding with his alien warrior women. Jack climbed off Arcee and removed his helmet as she transformed and sat down on the ground, bringing one leg up to her chest. Jack was more relaxed now that he had time to process what had transpired earlier between the two in her quarters. Jack swallowed hard, walked up to Arcee and placed his hand on her leg. Arcee turned her head and looked at him. "You never answered my question Jack" she said narrowing her eyes and shooting him a sexy glance. This was his moment, his opportunity to act on his feelings. Jack gathered all his courage and made the decision to answer Arcee honestly. "Yes I find you sexy Arcee, very sexy" said Jack, amazed at himself for not stammering again and holding his ground. Arcee's optics grew wide and she placed one of her hands on Jack's shoulder giggling. "Jack I love you so much and want to prove it to you" she said. Jack felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as Arcee drew closer and planted her lips on his. He didn't pull away or resist. He wanted Arcee and she wanted him. She pulled away after several seconds and looked him in the eyes, just inches from his face. "Lay back Jack" she commanded him in a seductive voice. He didn't hesitate.

Arcee looked down at the human that she cared so much for. "I want you to relax and leave everything to me Honey" she said to Jack. The human teenager was about to live his dream and he wasn't going to argue. Arcee carefully reached down and unbuckled Jack's belt and yanked his pants down, exposing his semi-erect penis. She delicately used two of her Cybertronian fingers to grip his shaft and proceeded to slowly stroke Jack's cock up and down. Jack moaned and closed his eyes, no longer caring. Arcee smiled and kissed Jack again on his lips and Jack slipped his tongue inside Arcee's mouth while gripping her face. Arcee let out a sigh of pleasure but didn't slip her own tongue inside Jack's mouth as she was aware of their size difference and didn't want to choke him. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned down and whispered into Jack's ear. "Want me to suck your dick baby?" she asked her lover in a sexy voice. Jack just nodded. Arcee moved her face down to where Jack's cock was and wrapped her alien lips around Jack's now rock hard throbbing shaft. Jack found himself on a whole different plane of pleasure at this point. Arcee closed her eyes and used her tongue and internal mouth sensors and follow Jack's pleasure closely as she bobbed her head up and down giving her human lover his first ever blowjob. Jack reached down and started to massage Arcee's helmet as he continued to ride this wave of intense pleasure. Arcee tried her best to put on a good show for Jack: moaning, licking his shaft and playing with his balls with one of her enormous hands. She took great pleasure in performing this on Jack as she could read him to some extent by physical touch alone.

Jack started to feel his pleasure get out of control and reach the point of no return. "Arcee…" said Jack, now gripping her helmet. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, knowing he would soon reach the point of orgasm. "I'm…gonna cum!" yelled Jack. Her human lover was so cute to her and sensing his impending orgasm filler her with her own sexual delight. She suddenly pulled Jack out of her mouth and grabbed his cock with her two fingers again and began to stroke him. Jack looked down and saw Arcee with her mouth open and tongue hanging out, ready to accept his gift to her. The thought of giving Arcee a facial now sent him over the edge and he arched his back yelling out Arcee's name one last time. Long strings of sperm shot out from Jack's cock and onto Arcee's face and tongue. Arcee was amazed and moaned loudly as she was experiencing her own sexual pleasures from Jack shooting onto her face. He continued to blast her face for several seconds and Arcee took it all in like the warrior she was. Jack's muscles finally relaxed and he looked up at his Arcee, blown away by what just happen. "Oh my god Arcee that was fucking awesome!" he said. Arcee smiled and pulled a towel out of a hidden compartment she had hidden under one of her armor plates. She came prepared for this.

Arcee leaned in and whispered into Jack's ear again. "Jack I love you but don't let me catch you doing this with my sister" she said. Jack sat up and nodded to her. "Of course Arcee" is all he could say in response to her serious, almost threatening tone. "We'd better get back to base" she said and Jack agreed. "Don't tell ANYONE about this Jack!" she added as she transformed and waited for Jack to climb back on. Jack nodded. "Don't worry Arcee I won't".


	5. Chapter 5

Flareup and Bumblebee made their way back to the Autobot base. "Sure is nice out here at night" said Flareup as they sped through the outskirts of Jasper. Bumblebee acknowledged as they entered the tunnel and came to a halt in the main control room where Ratchet was standing. Miko jumped up from the couch and ran over to Flareup and Bumblebee. "Did you scrap any Cons?" asked Miko as they transformed. Flareup grinned and drew one of her arm blasters and aimed at a phantom on the wall, pretending to shoot at something. "POW!" yelled Miko and both her and Flareup started to laugh. As usual, Ratchet was annoyed.

Arcee and Jack were heading back to the Autobot base when Jack spoke up. "Arcee I was wondering, are Cybertronians capable of sexual reproduction" he asked, much more confident than he was just a few hours prior. "Not like humans do Jack" answered Arcee. He decided to pursue the matter a little more and decided to be blunt with Arcee. "Do you have a pussy?" asked Jack and the response was immediate. Arcee let out a hearty laugh and focused her mirrors on him. "We don't have sex like you do Jack" she responded and Jack frowned. Arcee, of course, knew what he was thinking. "What we did tonight is the furthest we can ever go Jack" she continued, sounding sad. Jack said nothing but just gripped her handlebars. They both enjoyed the quiet evening ride and said nothing more to each other.

A blue motorcycle and her human rider pulled into the Autobot base. Jack jumped off and Arcee transformed and walked behind him. In front of them stood the rest of the Autobot team, Flareup included. She and Miko were laughing and going on about "scrapping cons". Arcee turned to Bumblebee. "You didn't take Flareup or Miko into battle did you?" she asked the scout. Bee beeped back that it was a joke and Arcee just rolled her eyes, nearly as annoyed with her sister as Rachet was. Arcee walked up to her sister spoke up. "Sis we need to talk, in private" she said. Flareup's laughter died and was replaced by a serious expression that caught everyone's attention, especially Miko's. "You two going to hug and make up?" Miko said but was ignored by both sisters. "My quarters" said Arcee and mentioned to Flareup to follow. Both the female Autobots walked down the hallway while everyone watched them leave, including Jack.

Flareup and her older sister walked into Arcee's quarters, the tension was thick and could be cut with a knife. Once inside Arcee turned to Flareup and spoke. "Sis I'm sorry for what happened between us earlier" said Arcee. "I didn't mean to kick you" she added to her apology. Flareup just stood there, listening; a smile growing on her face. Arcee smiled back and let out a sigh of relief. "Me and bee drove by KO burger" said Flareup and, for a moment, Arcee just looked at her in shock. "Is that a THREAT?!" yelled Arcee clinching her fists. Flareup's eyes grew wide and she put up her hands. "No no no it was on the tour, Bee showed me" she said, trying to act surprised. Arcee knew her sister well enough to know it wasn't a simple comment and that that she was pretending to be surprised. For all her bouncy happiness Flareup could be passive-aggressive and Arcee sensed she wanted something from her. The realization suddenly hit Arcee like a ton of Energon Cubes. "You…want Jack…don't you" said Arcee. "I'm just curious, he does something for you" replied Flareup. "Can't you go find your own human?" said Arcee, getting angry again. "I want what _Jack_ gives you" she emphasized, and for several moments they stood and looked at one another. Arcee then turned and started to walk out of her quarters again "We're done here" she said. Arcee paused before reaching the door. "Stay away from Jack" she said before leaving the room. Flareup followed but said nothing.

In the control room Optimus Prime saw Arcee and Flareup walk in. "Arcee we need to talk" he said but Flareup intervened. "We've straightened everything out Optimus" said Flareup before her sister could respond. Optimus looked at them both. Arcee had a blank expression on her face and Flareup was just smiling, giving no hint on what the two had talked about in private. "Very well, we need to be team" said Prime, turning away from them and joining Rachet at the console controls. Arcee turned and looked at her sister. They both knew without speaking where they now stood with one other.

The morning broke at the Autobot base and Jack stretched and rubbed his eyes. It was a Saturday and Jack had work in a few hours. He stood up from the bunk that was set aside for humans in one of the storage rooms and walked out into the control room where he saw Arcee, Flareup and the other Autobots standing around. As Jack walked into the control room he noticed the two sisters standing apart from one another, avoiding contact. Jack suddenly felt Flareup's eyes on him and looked up to see her smiling at him. "Sleep well Jack?" she asked him. Jack just nodded to her. Arcee knew Jack was there as well but was busy helping Bulkhead with something and didn't look at him "Good morning Jack, give me a minute and I'll get you home" said Arcee, still absorbed in whatever she was doing with Bulkhead. Jack glanced back at Flareup and caught her staring at him, licking her lips. Jack quickly looked away and back at Arcee. Flareup started to make moaning sounds, still licking her lips and Jack started to turn red. He heard her giggle but avoided looking at her again. Ratchet noticed and spun around. "Are you ill?" the medic asked. Arcee noticed was well but paid no attention to her, she just wanted to finish her work with Bulkhead so she could get Jack away from "her". "Oh I'm fine" said Flareup and Ratchet just turned around again, completely in the dark on the war going on right in front of him.

Arcee finished what she was doing and walked up to Jack. "Hello sleepy head, let's get you home" she said to her human partner, her lover in secret. She transformed and Jack jumped on. "Bye bye jack" Flareup waved. Jack dared not meet her gaze but simply waved back. "Later" he said as Arcee sped away from the base. Once outside the base Arcee spoke again. "Jack was she moaning at you?" she asked. "Yup she was licking her lips as well" Jack said, not knowing how Arcee would respond. She suddenly spun around and came to a stop. "Jack get off!" she yelled to him and he complied. She was suddenly enraged and he wasn't going to argue with her. "Stay here Jack I need to go smack that bitch!" she said as she tore off towards the entrance again. "ARCEE!" yelled jack as she peeled rubber and started to drive away. "She needs to understand that you are mine!" she yelled back at him as she sped away. Even though she told him to wait he started walking back to the Autobot base, less than a mile from where she dropped him.


	6. Chapter 6

Arcee was going full speed as she tore into the base. She transformed in a flash and planted an armored boot into Flareup's head, sending her flying against a wall. In an instant Arcee's arm blades withdrew and she swung at Flareup, hitting her hard across the chest causing sparks to fly. She wanted her dead and she no longer cared about Autobot "protocol", not when Jack was on the line. Arcee had already lost two lovers to the Con's and she wasn't going to lose another one to anyone, not even her sister. Flareup screamed as she tried to defend herself but she was no match for Arcee's speed and battle experience. Optimus Prime ran towards Arcee and grabbed her from behind, trying to pull her off Flareup but it was no use. Arcee was small, agile and quickly fought free of Prime's grasp. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" she screamed as she struck Flareup again, this time in the abdomen, ripping through her armor. In her mind she knew that if she didn't seriously fuck her up that she would eventually seduce Jack and she couldn't bare that thought. Arcee's spiked knee came up and dug deep into Flareup's chest, drawing Energon from the wound. She continued to strike her sister, even managing to break free from Prime's grasp a second and third time.

The Autobot base was in chaos, Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood frozen unable to act at the horror unfolding in front of them. Prime tried to tackle Arcee again and was finally successful. His larger size and immense strength held her down but she continued to fight to get free, screaming at her sister with eyes wild with rage. "Ratchet we need a sedative! NOW!" yelled Prime, trying to hold down the wild female Autobot. Ratchet ran over and injected Arcee with a formula he used to induce stasis for emergency field surgeries. Arcee went limp and Optimus stood back up. "Ratchet, check on Flareup!" he commanded. The medic ran over and started scanning the unconscious Flareup. She was bleeding Energon from gaping wounds and had gashes in her chest. Her helmet was also cracked and she had several fractures to her face and body. She was just too inexperienced and was caught completely off guard by Arcee's vicious assault.

Jack was running and made it back to the Autobot base within minutes but he was not prepared for what met his eyes. He saw both Arcee and Flareup unconscious laying on medical beds. He ran up to Arcee and glanced over at Flareup. Jack screamed in horror at the mangled bot that was laid out on the bed. "Did Arcee…do this?!" Jack yelled to Ratchet, who was trying desperately to stabilize Flareup. "Yes Jack, Arcee attacked Flareup for no reason". Jack looked down at his lover, not a scratch on her. "Is Arcee ok?" he asked. "Yes she's fine, we had to sedate her to keep her from killing Flareup" replied Ratchet. Jack fell to the floor and sat in complete disbelief that Arcee would try to murder her own sister over….him…an insignificant human teenager. Jack noticed Miko now, crying and wailing over Flareup's body. "This is all my fault!" yelled Jack, losing control over his emotions. Ratchet glanced over at Jack, confused. "Arcee and I are lovers and Flareup has been flirting with me!" he confessed. Either nobody heard or cared what Jack was saying, everyone just stood in shock on what had happened between the two sisters. Not even Miko seemed to notice or care what Jack had said, she was too heartbroken for her new friend who was on the brink of death. Miko had almost lost Bulkhead before and she didn't want to see another friend hurt, or worse.

It took a full month under Ratchet's care for Flareup to recover from her injuries. Arcee had nearly killed her and, for a time, Ratchet didn't think she would pull through. Despite being short handed Optimus Prime had exiled Arcee from the Autobot base for her actions, now a rogue Autobot with no home, no friends and no lover. Prime had also sent Jack back home, banning him from the base fearing that Arcee would return for him. Jack continued on his life without Arcee, the first love he knew. He went to school and work alone, riding his bicycle until he could afford a motorcycle. He took great care to find one that matched Arcee's colors. He was heartbroken and depressed that Arcee had tried to kill her sister and was, seemingly, in hiding now and avoiding all contact with him. Her communicator had also been deactivated as part of her exile punishment and Jack had no way to contact the woman he loved. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He wondered if she thought about him.

Arcee completed her power down cycle and sat up, stretching. She was on Cybertron and alone. She had used her stealth skills to sneak across a Decepticon space bridge to Cybertron where she now lived. After she was exiled she had a complete mental breakdown and made the decision to leave Earth and Jack forever. She could have snuck back to Earth again and visited him at his house but she was heartbroken now by the fact she tried to kill her sister and that Jack had to witness it. She knew Jack would be better off without her, she didn't deserve to be with him after what she put him through. She remembered waking up after her assault and finding Jack sitting on the floor near her. He was now terrified of his lover and would not approach her. Optimus Prime showed her no compassion for her actions. Despite her pleads her leader sent her away, a disgraced Autobot. "I'm so sorry Prime, can you ever forgive me!?" begged Arcee but Prime was unmoved. "Go Arcee, your punishment for your actions is exile!" yelled Prime to her and she slowly backed out of the base crying, calling for Jack.

Jack never forgot how Arcee called out to him during her banishment, it stayed with him for the rest of his life. He remembered her sobbing and screaming his name over and over as she was kicked out of the Autobot's. He remembered how he collapsed on the silo floor again as she cried out to him. He couldn't move. He wanted to join her but sorrow and fear held him back. He loved Arcee more than anything but he feared what she would do to him if he ever left her, was fearful for what his mom would say if he joined Arcee. This plagued his thoughts during the day and haunted him at night for years. As time passed Jack Darby healed and made a life for himself, went to college, got married and started a career.

Eventually, after the war ended, the rest of the Autobots returned to Cybertron victorious. He never told anybody else about Arcee, it was just too personal and she was his first love. He hoped in his heart that she somehow found happiness wherever she was, hoped she found someone else to love her. He hoped she still loved him like he did her. "Don't make me hunt you down" he would hear her say in his dreams.

**THE END**


End file.
